Various methods and devices are known for attaching planar sheet items, such as papers, photographs, envelopes, etc. to a surface.
A first device includes a pin that pierces the item to attach it to a surface, such as a vertical wall. This method is simple and cost effective, but damages the item which is undesirable when the item is a picture or a piece of artwork or other keepsake item. Further, although decorative versions of these devices are available, they do little to enhance the quality and appearance of the display.
A second device includes a clip that uses spring force to retain the item and may include a clip or pin or other mechanism for attachment to a surface. This device is an improvement over the pin device, but still causes damage by creasing or deforming the item.
A third device includes a paper clip type retaining structure, which may also include a clip or pin or other mechanism for attaching to a surface. This device also causes damage by creasing or deforming the item. Further, although decorative variations of these devices are available and they do little to enhance the quality and appearance of the display.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide a planar sheet mounting device that overcomes these limitations of the prior art devices